Love Is?
by KwonKim17
Summary: [Chap 2]"Dari mana kau tahu ini bukunya?"/"Apa aku setampan itu sampai dia tersipu?/"Aku yakin kau berangkat dengan Bus, kenapa pulangnya tidak dengan Bus juga?"/"Itu Soonyoung, Seokmin tidak. Dia itu tidak tampan menurutku."/"Jadi bagaimana…Kim Mingyu?"/ /SEVENTEEN/SEUNGCHEOL/JUNGHAN!GS/JISOO/JUN!GS/SOONYOUNG/WONWOO/JIHOON!GS/SEOKMIN/MINGYU!GS/MINGHAO!GS/SEUNGKWAN/HANSOL!GS/CHAN/
1. Chapter 0

Love Is…?

Seventeen Fanfiction ~

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Junghan (GS) x Hong Jisoo x Moon Junhwi (GS) x Kwon Soonyoung x Jeon Wonwoo x Lee Jihoon (GS) x Lee Seokmin x Kim Mingyu (GS) x Xu Minghao (GS) x Boo Seungkwan x Choi Hansol (GS) x Lee Chan

School-life!AU ; Romance ; Friendship ; Drama ; Humor?

 _'Apa itu cinta? Cinta itu… apa? Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjelaskannya'_

 **.**

"Sekolah itu memang penting, tapi hanya sebagai sarana untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Keempat orang itu menatapnya (orang yang berbicara) dengan berbagai ekspresi, bosan dan bingung contohnya.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih penting itu hyung?" yang termuda bertanya, dia sedang memakan makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja… C-I-N-T-A, hahaha."

"Sialan kau!"

BRUK BUAG BYUR BLUG

Keempat temannya melempar masing-masing barang yang sedang dipegang oleh mereka, ada buku, tongkat, sup(?) dan bantal.

Yang menjadi korban penganiayaan tersebut hanya menangis –terlalu mendramatisir- dan meratapi nasib. Siapa kira, sang ketua OSIS bisa menjadi berantakan seperti itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian melemparku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

 **Choi Seungcheol, sang Ketua OSIS, yang suka mengatakan hal gila, dan baru saja menjadi korban pelemparan.**

"Kau tak salah Cheolie, hanya saja aku sudah selesai membacanya. Jadi kulempar saja."

 **Hong Jisoo, anggota OSIS, teman dekat Ketua OSIS, biasa dipanggil Prince Hong atau Panggeran Hong atau lainnya, dia yang baru saja melempar buku.**

"Aku bosan memainkannya, dan tempat penyimpannya ada dibelakangmu. Aku serius!"

 **Yoon Junghan, bukan anggota OSIS, satu-satunya perempuan yang mengenakan seragam laki-laki ke sekolah, tersangka yang melempar tongkat.**

"Maaf hyung, aku kira disitu tempat sampah. Air sup nya kurang enak, ingin kubuang jadinya."

 **Lee Chan, entah kenapa bisa ada murid kelas X diantara mereka yang kelas XII, sudah dipastikan dia yang melemparkan sup.**

"Kata-katamu mengganggu tidur siangku, Cheol."

 **Moon Junhwi, panggil saja Jun, yang tercantik diantara mereka tentu, terkadang dipanggil Princes Moon atau Putri Moon atau apapun, dia yang melempar bantal.**

Mereka berempat (kecuali Chan) sering berkumpul bersama sejak SMP. Kemudian datang Chan bergabung dengan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu (Chan dan Jisoo tak sengaja bertemu ketika mereka berkelahi melawan preman pemalak dekat minimarket –spoiler-…eh?).

"Eiyy, kalian benar-benar tak tahu apapun mengenai cinta kan? Makanya cari pacar," ditengah-tengah acara membersihkan dirinya, Seungcheol masih bisa berbicara ngawur.

"Kau sendiri belum pernah pacaran Cheol," Seungcheol terkikik mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

"Aku akan segera punya, pasti segera!"

Keempatnya kembali menatap dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Memangnya siapa yang menarik perhatianmu? Yang pasti bukan aku kan? Karena aku pasti akan menolakmu," Jun dengan menunjukan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Dan aku yakin bukan aku juga. Karena aku tak ingin kau anggap perempuan," yang berbicara itu Junghan, dan menghasilkan tatapan jengah dari yang lainnya (bahkan dia menyuruh Chan untuk memanggilnya 'Hyung').

"Ck, tentu saja bukan kalian berdua. Kalian bukanlah tipeku."

Mendengar jawaban Seungcheol, Junghan dan Jun bernapas lega. Seungcheol yang melihatnya merasa dihianati –itu hanya perumpamaan(?)-.

"Lalu? Siapa perempuan yang tidak beruntung itu?" perkataan yang cukup pedas dibalik wajah malaikat milik Jisoo –untung Seungcheol mengerti-.

"Dia… R-A-H-A-S-I-A, hahaha!"

"Sialan kau!"

BRUK BUAG BYUR BLUG

Hanya Ketua OSIS semacam Choi Seungcheol yang mudah teraniaya.

 **.**

"Eh? Yak! Kenapa kesana? Belok-belok, salah jalan itu."

"Sst diam. Kalau berisik ga bisa pokus nih."

"Yah belok dulu. Ga bisa putar balik nanti."

"Belok itu susah, ngomong doang baru gampang."

"Belok doang woy! Tinggal belok susah amat."

Percakapan yang dihasilkan dua orang laki-laki itu sedikit ambigu. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan.

"Ngapain sih hyung, ribut amat. Pada ngomongin belok-belokan lagi. Hyung berdua belok?"

"Hah? Kalian belok?"

Dua orang datang dengan pertanyaan yang tak disaring itu, membuat mereka (yang berkata 'belok-belok'-an(?)) terdiam sejenak, kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain. Beberapa detik kemudian masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Yang bertanya mulai lelah, mereka pasang muka bete. Salah satunya ngangkat tanganya, ngambil ponsel yang jadi biang keributan (ternyata lagi main game). Terus merhatiin kedua orang yang masih loading itu.

"Kayanya mereka belok beneran Wonwoo hyung. 1…2…3…" (yang satunya lagi) dengan gaya malasnya, dia menghitung dengan jarinya.

BRUK (seseorang jatuh dari kursi karena di tendang)

"Sialan! Gila! Amit-amit! Lebih baik sama kuda asli dari pada kuda jadi-jadian!"

 **Kwon Soonyoung, orang gila yang tampan, yang pegang ponsel, yang bikin mobilnya belok, yang baru saja nendang kuda jadi-jadian.**

"Arrgh! Ga usah main kaki juga! Pantat berhargaku ternodai lantai. Kan kasihan jadinya."

 **Lee Seokmin, partner in crime nya orang gila tampan, dirinya juga orang gila yang tampan, pemilik ponsel biang keributan, yang disebut kuda jadi-jadian.**

Dua orang yang sejak tadi nonton live itu hanya diam. Mereka lelah, sungguh. Kenapa mereka ada disini? Hanya alam yang tahu… ?

"Woy, game over nih. Salah belok katanya."

 **Jeon Wonwoo, muka datar namun tampan, temannya orang-orang gila yang tampan, banyak yang mengira dia salah masuk kelompok, padahal tidak.**

"Hyungdeul berisik!"

 **Boo Seungkwan, dia kelas X yang berdiri diantara kelas XI, ga ngaca padahal dirinya justru lebih berisik.**

"Sesama berisik, tak perlu jujur," balas Seokmin (sudah duduk dikursinya kembali)

"Aku tak termasuk," sambung Wonwoo dengan nyantainya sambil minum jus jeruk, entah milik siapa –Wonwoo tak peduli-.

"Jika kau berkumpul dengan orang berisik, berarti kau juga berisik. Jangan membantah!" itu pernyataan yang diberikan Soonyoung, bukan pertanyaan.

"Anak sekolah itu tak boleh berisik, guru bakalan marah loh," Seungkwan masih belum ngaca ternyata.

Ketiga orang yang lainnya menimpuk kepalanya dengan sendok (Seungkwan meringis).

"Memangnya anak sekolah itu dibolehkan apa?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tentu saja belajar, memangnya apa lagi. Itu tugas anak sekolah, dan itu sungguh membosankan" yang menggerutu itu Soonyoung, sepertinya dia masih kesal.

"Ada loh hyung tugas anak sekolah selain belajar."

Para sunbae menatapnya bingung, tugas anak sekolah itu tentu saja belajar. Jika menanyakan hal seperti ini pada siapapun (para lansia, bahkan anak kecil) tentu saja belajar –bukan berfangirl pada oppadeul ataupun membaca ff…eh?-.

"Bukan berisik kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang anak sekolah tak boleh berisik," Seungkwan menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja bukan itu hyung, jawabannya itu mencari cinta!"

"Eh? Kau gila?"

Seungkwan sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya.

 **.**

"Eonnideul! Apa itu cinta?"

Mereka bertiga (selain yang bertanya) bingung, kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu ditanyakan oleh yang termuda?

Dan reaksi mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang menunjukan wajah bingung –tak mengerti juga-, ada yang tak peduli mengenai hal itu, dan yang terakhir wajahnya memerah.

"Apa aku menanyakan hal yang salah?"

 **Choi- tidak Hong Hansol, adik tirinya Prince Hong, satu-satunya anak kelas X diantara kelas XI, dengan kepolosannya dia bertanya.**

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti apa itu 'Cinta'"

 **Xu Minghao, dia murid baru dari china, belum begitu lancar berbahasa korea, dia yang hanya menunjukan ekspresi bingung.**

"Kurasa cinta hanya suatu hal yang tak penting Sol-ah, jadi akupun tak begitu yakin apa itu."

 **Kim Mingyu, murid teladan peraih juara umum, pekerja keras, terkadang dipanggil princes Ice, dan yang sejak tadi menunjukan ekspresi bahwa dirinya tak peduli.**

"A-aku tak tahu."

 **Lee Jihoon, kesan pertama untuknya kecil dan mungil, ketika melihatnya kau tak akan mengira dia anak SMA, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.**

Mereka (kecuali Jihoon) menatapnya. Yang ditatap malah semakin memerah.

"Sepertinya Jihoon lebih tahu mengenai 'apa itu Cinta?' Hansolie."

Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon ketika mendengar ucapannya. Jihoon seperti baru saja melihat hantu atau monster atau apapun yang berbau menakutkan.

"T-tidak, aku t-tak tahu apapun. Aku tak tahu mengenai 'c-cinta' sungguh," Jihoon mengalihkan wajahnya dari teman dan hoobaenya itu.

"Apa Jihoon eonni sedang jatuh cinta?"

BLUSH

Pertanyaan dari Hansol membuat Jihoon semakin memerah.

"Waw, uri Jihoonie jatuh cinta? Siapa namja tampan itu?" Minghao menunjukan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Jihoon berbalik memunggungi mereka, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Sunbae? Hoobae? Atau teman seangkatan?" mendengar Mingyu meledeknya Jihoon semakin memerah.

"Seharusnya kau menyakannya satu-satu, jadi kandidat untuk orang tampan yang membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta akan berkurang," Minghao menepuk jidat Mingyu.

"Memangnya Jihoon eonni jatuh cinta pada siapa… saja?"

"Tentu saja pria-pria tampan disekolah kita, oppa-mu juga bisa termasuk Sol-ah".

Mendengar pernyataan Mingyu, Jihoon menutup mulutnya dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya.

Minghao dan Hansol menatap miris pada Mingyu, dia sedang berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada Jihoon. Sepertinya Jihoon lebih menakutkan dari hantu atau monster atau apapun yang lainnya.

"Kim Mingyu! Kau tak akan membicarakan hal macam ini lagi dihadapanku, kau tak akan menceritakanya pada siapapun, kau tak akan berbicara mengenai hal ini lagi!"

Mingyu merasa Jihoon sedang menghipnotisnya dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sipit itu. Seolah-olah sengatan listrik menuju retinanya, Mingyu takut menjadi buta –dia hanya berlebihan-.

"Semoga Mingyu eonni selamat."

"Yah semoga."

Minghao dan Hansol saling mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan masing-masing.

 **.**

Cinta…

Apa itu Cinta? Semua orang pasti tak yakin apa ari Cinta sebenarnya.

Banyak yang mengartikan cinta itu segalanya, cinta itu tak terbatas, cinta itu suatu keseimbangan, bahkan cinta itu sebuah anugrah. Ada juga yang mengartikan cinta itu racun, cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu hal gila, bahkan cinta itu sebuah kehancuran. Maka, seseorang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu satu kata penuh makna namun tak memiliki arti…?

Karena itu, mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengetahui makna 'Cinta' yang sebenarnya.

What Is Love? Love Is…What?

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _~Love Is… ?~_**

 **Hai^^ aku bawa ff baru lagi, sesuai perkataanku ini baru chap 0.**

 **Rencananya aku bakalan update minggu depan, tapi itu tergantung cerita mana yang lebih banyak peminatnya.**

 **Sebenarnya ini ff pertamaku bertema GS. Adikku bilang aku harus coba tantangan, aku yakin pasti banyak yang tak terima karena kubuat Mingyu!GS disini mian~/bow/**

 **Terakhir. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian-kalian yang telah review, fav and fol ff ku.**

 **Tunggu untuk update-an cerita-cerita ku ya! \^_^/**

 ** _KwonKim17 present~_**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, sangat cerah. Dan pada pagi itu laki-laki berseragam SMA berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Chanie, sarapan sudah siap!" seorang wanita paruhbaya memanggilnya.

Chan mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan ibu nya. Dia duduk di meja makan sebelah ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengan lebam di pergelangan tanganmu itu? Apa kemarin kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ne appa, kemarin preman-preman yang di dekat supermarket itu memalakku lagi," jawab Chan disertai anggukan.

"Lain kali lewat jalan raya, jangan gang yang sempit itu terus. Untung kau hanya sendiri. Kalau kau sedang bersama noona mu bagaimana?" ucap ibunya dengan menunjukan kehawatirannya.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan membawa Jihoon noona lewat gang sempit, dia hanya akan sangat merepotkan."

BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK BRAK JDUG

Orang yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan (Jihoon), berlari melewati tangga. Dengan sangat berisik Jihoon melompati tangga dua-dua. Dan sampai di meja makan dengan rambutnya yang sudah tak terbentuk –semacam bola kusut- (dia sempat terpeleset di tangga terakhir).

"S-shh, p-pagi eomma, appa, Channie!" Jihoon menyapa mereka dengan tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja kau merapikan rambutmu itu noona. Jepitan mu akan lepas dari tempatnya, aku yakin."

Mendengar komentar dari adiknya, Jihoon mendelik. Dia merasa adiknya seperti sedang menghinanya…?

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, kau tak boleh memukulku," Chan kembali memakan sarapannya demi menghindari tatapan menusuk dari kakaknya.

"Sudahlah hentikan menatap adikmu seperti itu Jihoonie. Cepat makan sarapanmu, nanti kau bisa telat," Jihoon menuruti perintah ibu nya.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon melamun sebentar. Apa dia melupakan sesuatu? Sepertinya tidak. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Buku pelajaran sudah siap. Lalu kenapa dia merasa masih ada yang kurang? Dan di hidungnya terasa sangat ringan dari biasanya…eh?

"Noona, kau melupakan kacamata mu."

…ah benar! Kacamatanya.

BRAK BRUK BRAK JDUG

Dengan kecepatan kilat Jihoon berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalau aku terlambat, aku akan menyalahkan Jihoonie noona."

 **.**

"Yak! Yak! Belok! Belok bodoh, susah putar balik nantinya."

"Susah bodoh! Lihat tuh! Disuruh belok malah lompat!"

"Makanya dari tadi beloknya! Gitu aja susah. Game over kan jadinya."

Dua orang itu saling tunjuk-menunjuk menyalahkan siapa yang salah. Hanya karena permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan itu salah belok. Hanya salah belok, Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling ribut.

"Ck, kalian dari kemarin bicaranya belok-belokan terus. Belok beneran gimana tuh? Bahaya loh."

Seseorang yang tak diundang berjalan dihadapan mereka, tentu saja Wonwoo.

"Ga! Amit-amit! Jangan ngomongin itu lagi lah Won. Lagi pula si-Kuda bukan tipeku," jawab Soonyoung dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Terus yang kayak gimana tipenya?"

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang tinggi menjulang melewat dihadapan mereka (Soonyoung mendapat sebuah ide jahil). Tanpa menengok kanan-kiri perempuan itu tetap pokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Tuh, yang kayak gitu tuh. Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

Merasa terpanggil orang itu menoleh kebelakang –anggap dengan slowmotion-. Dilihatnya tiga orang laki-laki balas menatapnya, dua diantara mereka tiba-tiba bersemu merah (Mingyu tak menyadari akan hal itu).

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin, seperti biasa.

Soonyoung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah (diantara orang yang bersemu merah). Mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan membuat love sign.

"Mingyu-ya! Saranghae!"

Mingyu menatap kesal padanya, kemudian menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang –entah datang darimana- ada didekatnya.

BRUK

Mingyu pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Dan seketika Soonyoung ambruk.

"A-aww."

"Soonyoung! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu tepat mengenai sasaran sepertinya.

 **.**

Dua orang perempuan (yang satu lagi masih dipertanyakan) sedang berjalan menuju lantai paling atas, dimana terdapat ruang guru. Mereka Junghan dan Jun. Mereka berdua membawa setumpukan buku dari perpustakaan. Orang-orang yang melewati mereka dengan otomatis akan menyingkir, sungguh.

"Issh, guru-guru itu sungguh menyebalkan. Mereka dengan seenaknya menyuruh kita para murid untuk melakukan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh mereka sendiri. Mereka membuatku harus datang lebih pagi dari biasanya," Jun sibuk menggerutu dari tadi, dia sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik sepertinya.

Junghan yang berjalan disampingnya hanya diam, mendengarkan tanpa peduli sedikitpun. Bahkan sesekali dia menguap karena masih mengantuk.

Dia datang pagi karena tiba-tiba Jun memanggilnya untuk menjemputnya. Jun bilang ibunya sudah membawa supirnya pagi-pagi sekali, kalau Jisoo harus menunggu adiknya dulu, Seungcheol tak mengangkat teleponnya, dan telepon milik Chan mati (Junghan hanya bisa bergumam merutuki ketiga pria tak berguna itu).

"Jun-ah, berhentilah menggerutu. Selama apapun kau marah, buku ini tak akan terbang dengan sendirinya menuju meja guru."

Jun menghentakkan kakinya, kesal (karena ucapan Junghan). Sepertinya memang benar, menggerutu atau marah-marah sama sekali tak ada gunanya.

Dan ketika di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba buku yang dibawa Jun diambil dua pertiganya (Junghan sepertiganya –Junghan menolak dibawakan lebih banyak-). Jun melihat orang yang membawakan bukunya.

"Maaf nona-nona aku datang terlambat, dan membuat kalian kerepotan," dia meminta maaf tanpa melepas senyum malaikatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Jisoo. Dari tadi Princes Moon-mu menggerutu terus-menerus. Tak tahu kah kau telingaku perih mendengarnya," keluh Junghan.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Junghan, aku sedang kesal. Dan terimakasih kau datang untuk membantuku."

"Tak masalah Princes," jawab Jisoo masih dengan tersenyum.

Jisoo dan Jun itu terlihat seperti seorang panggeran dan seorang putri. Mereka berdua tampan dan cantik, pasti. Dan juga terkenal, tentu saja. Dan dengan berdirinya Junghan disana, dia terlihat seperti seorang pengawalnya –hanya terlihat-. Keluarga kerajaan yang lengkap kan? –terserah-

 **.**

Minghao bingung, dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat kacau (kacau yang berbeda).

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" akhirnya Minghao bertanya.

Jihoon dan Mingyu saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela napas bersama. Mereka menatap Minghao dengan tatapan memelas (secara bersamaan).

"Pagi ini, pagi yang menyebalkan," ucap mereka bersamaan…eh?

Waw, Minghao terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi akrab begini? Apa kucing baru saja berenang? –yang Minghao pikirkan-.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Kemudian aku terpeleset dari tangga. Dan Chan mengejek juga menghinaku. Aku hampir melupakan kacamataku lagi. Dan terakhir rambutku acak-acakan karena Chan takut terlambat, dia menjalankan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Sialnya diriku hari ini," Jihoon menggerutu, dan sesekali dia menimpuk kepalanya (pelan) dengan buku.

Minghao dan Mingyu menggelengkan kepala mereka. Merasa kasihan pada Jihoon dan kesialannya pagi ini.

"Lalu kau? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minghao pada Mingyu, yang ekspresinya sedang kacau.

"Aku? Karena orang-orang bersisik itu," Mingyu menggerakan dagunya menunjuk pada tiga orang yang sedang tertawa entah kenapa.

"Mereka itu berisik Mingyu, bukan ber-sisik," ralat Minghao, meskipun dia masih kurang fasih tapi dia cukup mengerti…?

"Aku tak peduli. Karena mereka hari ini aku tak semangat belajar, karena terlalu kesal!" gerutunya.

"Kurasa tiap hari kau memang tak semangat belajar. Tapi kau kan pintar, jadi tak perlu belajar begitu banyak."

"Ck, terserah kau saja," dan Mingyu masih terus menggerutu.

Dan seseorang yang sejak tadi diam, saat ini sedang bersemu merah. Dia berusaha menundukan wajahnya agar Mingyu dan Minghao tak menyadarinya. Sayangnya mereka telah menyadarinya lebih dulu.

"Apa mereka setampan itu sehingga wajahmu memerah eoh?" tanya Mingyu.

"Berhenti meledekku!"

Mingyu dan Minghao tertawa karena reaksi Jihoon. Jihoon terlalu berlebihan memang.

.

"Chanie-ya! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasnya kan? Kan? Kan? Boleh aku melihat punyamu? Aku tak yakin jawabanku benar, jadi bolehkah?"

"Kuyakin jawabanmu semuanya salah, karena tak ada yang kau jawab satu pun", dia tertawa (yang meminjam buku) karena tebakan Chan benar.

Chan memberikan buku tugasnya pada laki-laki berisik itu. Chan memperhatikan keseluruhan murid dikelasnya yang memang berisik. Dia tak tahu, kenapa dirinya bisa betah berada dikelas yang berisik seperti ini. Mungkin karena kakaknya jauh lebih berisik? Bisa jadi.

 _"_ _Dia datang!"_

 _"_ _Dia datang!"_

Chan mengerutkan keningnya, kelasnya yang berisik sekarang tambah berisik.

"Ck, hanya kedatangan yeoja cantik, mereka menjadi begitu berisik," oh lihatlah orang yang berbicara tidak mengaca lagi.

"Seungkwan-ah, kurasa kau jauh lebih berisik dari pada mereka," mendengar sindiran Chan, Seungkwan hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan masuk ke kelas mereka. Sebenarnya tak aneh sih dengan seorang perempuan cantik, hanya saja kebetulan sekali kelas mereka lebih banyak laki-lakinya, dan dirinya (perempuan tadi) termasuk pada jajaran perempuan tercantik disekolah.

"Pagi semuanya!" sapanya dengan tersenyum, membuat para lelaki meleleh dan murid perempuan yang lain membalas tersenyum (dia adik tirinya Jisoo mereka harus hati-hati).

"Pagi Hansol!" jawab mereka.

Hansol memiliki senyum malaikat seperti kakaknya -meski tak begitu sama-, tapi bagi para lelaki senyumannya tentu jauh lebih indah.

"Pagi Channie, Kwannie!"

Inilah yang membuat siswa lainnya iri. Hansol cukup dekat dengan Chan karena dia teman kakaknya dan adik Jihoon (yang dekat dengannya), lalu Seungkwan karena mereka tahun lalu satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas, jadi mereka cukup dekat kan?

"Hmm…pagi Hansol-ah," jawab mereka se-santai mungkin. Tapi, ketahuilah seseorang mencoba menahan gugup disini.

 **.**

"Issh, sialan aku terlambat," gerutunya dengan sesekali melihat jam tanganya.

Karena begitu paniknya dia lupa untuk membawa kendaraan. Sehingga dia berlari, dan untungnya tak begitu lama dia mendapatkan bus.

"Ck, biarlah. Biarkan jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua aku bolos. Lagi pula nanti gurunya marah, terus menyuruhku untuk jangan masuk ke kelas pada pelajarannya. Dari pada di usir keluar, lebih baik keluar dengan damai," gumamnya –perhatian untuk jangan dicontoh-.

Setelah sampai di pemberhentiannya, dia kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dan tentu saja seorang satpam menjaga disana.

"Sekarang apa alasanmu untuk terlambat hampir satu jam lagi Ketua OSIS?" tanya Pak Satpam.

"Paman harusnya tahu, eommaku masih sakit seperti kemarin dan aku harus merawatnya sebentar. Dan kebetulan sekali motorku kemarin rusak karena mengenai tiang listrik, kemarin paman lihat kan?"

Sebenarnya mengenai ibunya yang sakit memang benar, tapi merawatnya yang tidak (ibunya tak separah itu). Dan mengenai motor yang kemarin memang rusak, tapi tentu saja seorang Choi Seungcheol tak hanya memiliki satu motor –dia bahkan berganti motor tiap hari-.

"Karena mengenai motor itu memang benar. Jadi, kau ku ijin kan masuk. Dan berhentilah untuk terlambat. Kau itu Ketua OSIS, orang-orang pasti mengenalmu," Seungcheol sama sekali tak peduli pada ceramahan yang telah terekam di ingatanya itu.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke sekolah, seharusnya dia masuk ke kelas kan? Hanya saja, jam pelajaran kedua baru dimulai, dia berniat kabur dan pergi ke gudang (tempat dia biasa berkumpul bersama dengan teman dekatnya).

Awalnya sih iya. Tapi, karena seorang gadis cantik sedang kesusahan dia harus membantunya. Iya kan?

"Kim Mingyu!" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya –anggap slowmotion lagi- dari setumpuk kertas penuh coretan. Dan menunjukan wajah dinginya.

"Ada apa Sunbae? Apa ada yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menawarimu bantuan. Kau terlihat sedikit kesulitan membawa kertas-kertas hasil ulangan itu."

"Tak apa Sunbae, ini memang tugasku sebagai ketua kelas. Aku permisi dulu," pamitnya dengan dingin –bahkan Seungcheol membeku-.

Seungcheol patah hati karena baru saja ditolak Hoobae cantik. Apa ini tanda-tanda dia akan ditolak oleh yang diincarnya juga? –jangan! Sepertinya memang lebih baik Seungcheol menuju ke gudang saja.

 **.**

Mingyu kembali ke kelas dengan ekspresi andalannya, dingin. Sebagai seorang perempuan dia terlihat terlalu dingin layaknya es yang membeku. Meskipun seperti itu, laki-laki tetap akan terpesona olehnya. Bisa dibilang Mingyu adalah Jun versi Es nya (dan Jun Bulannya), begitulah kata yang lain –padahal tak ada hubunganya sama sekali-.

Dan orang-orang yang terpesona itu, contohnya dua orang yang duduk sebangku itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama melamun melihat Mingyu yang sedang memberikan kertas-kertas hasil ujian pada gurunya.

"Woy!" dan panggilan dari bangku belakang mereka, tak mereka gubiris.

"Hey! Ck, sialan. Mereka ngelamunin si Ratu Es lagi."

Dan seketika ide jahil muncul lagi di pikiran gila nya (lagi). Dia (Soonyoung) mendekat ke telinga mereka berdua, dan berbisik dengan keras (hanya ditelinga mereka) "Mingyu!"

JDUK

"Aww!"

Entah seperti apa kejadian yang jelasnya –karena memang tak bisa dijelaskan-. Yang pasti sekarang Wonwoo dan Seokmin sedang saling melotot tajam, dan memegang kepala masing-masing. Soonyoung (sebagai saksi kejadian) hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi! Apa ada yang lucu dibelakang sana?"

Soonyoung menegang, kenapa mata gurunya setajam elang? Padahal dia duduk dibangku paling belakang dan di sudut (sangat tersembunyi).

Sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang tak adil segera. Seperti berlarian mengelilingi lapangan mungkin? Ck, sepertinya masa sialmu mulai datang kembali Tuan Kwon.

 **.**

"Choi Seungcheol! Choi Seungcheol?"

Semua orang yang ada dikelas itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari 'Choi Seungcheol' tersebut.

"Jisoo, kau tahu kemana Seungcheol?" akhirnya guru tersebut bertanya pada teman dekat 'Choi Seungcheol'.

"Dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku Saem, dia bilang dia akan bolos pada jam pelajaran sekarang," jawab Jisoo, membuat teman sekelasnya serentak mengutuk orang bernama 'Choi Seungcheol' itu.

"Ck, dasar anak itu, kebiasaan. Sungguh aneh kenapa dirinya bisa jadi Ketua OSIS," gerutu Bu Guru.

Jisoo yang mendengar gerutuan gurunya hanya terdiam, dia merasa kasihan juga (pada gurunya).

Mengenai pesan yang Seungcheol kirim memang benar. Ketika Bu Guru tadi mencari Seungcheol, sebuah pesan datang pada Jisoo.

 _'_ _Jisoo-ya, aku akan bolos pada jam pelajaran pertama dan sepertinya kedua juga atau mungkin ketiga? Aku hanya kasihan pada Saem, bisa-bisa dia mati muda karena selalu kesal padaku yang datang terlambat. Annyeong Jisooie selamat belajar :*'_

Sungguh salam penutupnya membuat Jisoo merasa mual seketika.

"Apa Seungcheol benar-benar bolos?"

Junghan tiba-tiba berbalik kebelakang (bangku Jisoo), menanyakan kepastian. Kemudian Jisoo menunjukan pesan itu.

"Aww, salam penutup yang manis," ledek Junghan dan kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kau menggelikan," Junghan terkikik mendengar Jisoo membalasnya dengan wajah datar, kemana kah senyum malaikat itu? K k k.

Kemudian perhatian Jisoo teralihkan pada seorang putri yang sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang sedang Jun lihat?" tanya Jisoo dengan berbisik pada Junghan.

"Hanya lapangan kosong, dia bilang dia tak ingin diganggu. Sekarang dia sedang tak ingin memperhatikan guru," jawab Junghan.

Jisoo mengangguk mengerti, dia yakin Princes Moon nya sedang merasa lelah. Mungkin karena kejadian dirinya disuruh guru tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya, untuk jawaban Junghan ada -sedikit- benarnya. Karena ada kesalahan yaitu sebuah fakta bahwa yang sedang dilihat Princes Moon kita bukanlah 'hanya lapangan kosong', namun terdapat 'sesuatu' –atau mungkin 'seseorang'- yang sedang berlarian mengelilingi lapangan.

"Kenapa aku bisa tertarik padanya?" gumamnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

 **.**

"Jadi, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…"

"Hoamm…"

Seungkwan menguap terus menerus sejak pelajaran berlangsung. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah mulai mengantuk, tolong salahkan pada guru nya karena dari tadi sibuk berbicara tanpa memperhatikan muridnya. Bahkan teman sebangkunya (Chan) sudah bersiap untuk tidur ketika melihat sang Guru masuk ke kelasnya.

Seungkwan melihat bagaimana keadaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada yang tertidur –sama seperti Chan-, ada yang berusaha melawan rasa kantuk –seperti dirinya mungkin?-, dan ada juga yang masih giat belajar…salah satunya yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya (disamping Chan).

Melihatnya membuat rasa kantuk Seungkwan seketika hilang. Bisa dia lihat siswa-siswa dikelasnya menatap dia juga. Ungh Seungkwan jadi sedikit kesal karena merasa tertanggu.

Dengan wajah kesalnya Seungkwan memalingkan wajahnya, dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela.

Seungkwan manajamkan tatapan ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak begitu asing dimatanya. Seseorang sedang berlari dilapangan yang luasnya sangat luas –Seungkwan tak ingin menghitungnya-.

"Sepertinya masa sial Soonyoung hyung sudah akan dimulai lagi" gumam Seungkwan.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _~Love Is…?~_**

 **Annyeong~ sesuai janji aku update sekarang^^**

 **Dan karena memang ff ini lebih banyak responya, aku update ini duluan.**

 **Jujur aja aku seneng ternyata banyak yang terima aku bikin Mingyu!GS disini, haha.**

 **Pertama aku pengen jawab pertanyaan dulu. Dari** **_Yukkage_ , sebenarnya marga Minghao hanya kesalahan pengetikan (udah di benerin), soal pair belum ditentuin tergantung nanti nyambungnya aja. _Fujoshimulfan_ , aku hanya sedang mencoba sesuatu yang beda^^. _wukim9091_ , Jisoo x Jihoon!GS? banyakin berharapnya^^, Jisoo x Hansol!GS? tergantung nanti, mungkin aku harus buat orang tua kandung mereka cerai dulu? haha. _MyNameX_ , pertimbangan... sebenarnya pertanyaan ini cukup buat aku bingung, hanya saja adikku dan kakakku sering bilang Mingyu itu cantik, suka manja jadi cocok dibikin GS, dan terjadilah Mingyu!GS (dan jujur aja awalnya aku juga mau bikin Seungcheol!GS haha).**

 **Kedua aku minta maaf karena gabisa bales reviewan satu-satu/bow/. Tapi, aku sungguh membaca semua reviewan kalian, aku tak bohong.**

 **Terakhir aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada para reviewer, reader, follower and favoriter (?). Tolong cintai uri sebongie^^**

 ** _KwonKim17 present~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

Disebuah ruangan bernama gudang, seseorang sedang tertidur (dengan pulas) diatas sofanya. Dengan tas besar sebagai bantalanya, dan legan kanan menutupi kedua matanya.

CEKLEK

Dan dia sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk.

"Ck, hyung ini. Apa dia bolos sampai istirahat?" yang ternyata Chan.

"Eoh? Seungcheol oppa bolos?" dan disampingnya Hansol.

Para adik kelas itu sebenarnya berniat mencari Jisoo (hanya Hansol), karena dikelasnya Jisoo dan kawan-kawan sudah menghilang –kata teman sekelas-.

Dan ternyata yang mereka temukan, hanya seekor- uhuk maksudnya seorang manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa, dan bernama Choi Seungcheol.

"Aku yakin hyung ini terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Tapi kenapa dia malah tertidur pulas seperti ini, apa tidurnya masih belum cukup?"

Hansol melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu. Dan mengobrak-abrik berbagai tumpukan.

"Jisoo oppa bilang, dia menyimpannya disini. Tapi, aku tak tahu tepatnya dimana," gumamnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari?"

"Sebuah buku," jawab Hansol dengan masih mencari barangnya dibanyak tumpukan.

Chan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kejadian kemarin. Dimana Ketua OSIS sedikit terhina. Dia menuju rak yang ada disudut ruangan.

Dia menemukan sebuah buku yang kelihatan dari covernya sudah cukup tua. Dan Chan sama sekali tak peduli.

"Hansol-ah! Apa buku yang ini?"

Chan mendekati Hansol, dan menunjukan buku yang ditemukannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini bukunya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingat kemarin Jisoo hyung membacanya, dan melemparkannya pada Seungcheol hyung," jelas Chan.

"Engh?"

"Eh?"

 **.**

"Huahahaha, memangnya apa yang Soonyoung hyung lakukan sampai dihukum berlari saat jam pelajaran tadi?"

"Apa kau begitu bahagia aku terkena hukuman eoh? Aku hanya ketahuan tertawa pada saat pelajarannya."

"Dia tertawa karena mengerjaiku dan juga Wonwoo."

"Makanya kami tak berniat untuk meringankan hukumannya sama sekali."

Soonyoung merengut kesal. Jangan marah padanya, seharusnya marah pada ide jahil nya. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otak gilanya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu sunbae?"

"Tentu saja. Jika yang dia jahili kita berdua berarti itu mengenai Mingyu," Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Seokmin.

Seungkwan menatap mereka berdua lama (Soonyoung duduk disebelahnya –mereka dikantin-). Yang ditatap hanya memberikan ekspresi bingung.

"Huuh, aku lelah dengan kalian berdua hyungdeul ini. Kalian sama-sama suka Mingyu sunbae, tapi tak ada salah satu dari kalian ini yang berani mendekati Mingyu sunbae."

BRUSH

Ucapan lantang (namun tak keras) membuat Wonwoo menyemburkan apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan tentu saja orang yang sedang sial hari ini terkena semburanya.

"Yak! Kenapa malah aku yang kena? Padahal Seungkwan yang berada didepanmu," protes Soonyoung, dan mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sepertinya masa sial Soonyoung hyung dimulai lagi," perkataan Seungkwan menghasilkan delikan dari sang pemilik nama.

Wonwoo –sang pelaku- sedang membersihkan meja yang basah karena semburanya.

"Kau harus bersiap Soonyoung, hari ini kau sial 3 kali berturut-turut. Dan itu termasuk."

"Tiga kali? Aku hanya melihat Soonyoung hyung berlari lapangan tadi, dan yang barusan. Memangnya apa lagi hyung?"

"Mingyu menedang kaleng kosong tepat mengenai 'itu'- nya, saat berada di depan gerbang tadi," jelas Seokmin, dan Seungkwan meringis membayangkan betapa sakitnya.

Orang yang sedang sial itu merengutkan wajahnya, dan meratapi nasib. Kau harus selalu bersiap Soonyoung!

 **.**

"Issh, kenapa harus aku lagi? Jam istirahatku terpotong 10 menit. Guru itu benar-benar…akh entahlah, hari ini aku merasa sangat kesal. Suasana hatiku benar-benar sedang buruk sekarang."

Jun menggerutu, lagi-lagi diperintahkan gurunya untuk mengantarkan buku-buku kekantor. Dan yang menemaninya sekarang adalah panggerannya, tentu saja Prince Hong Jisoo.

"Berhentilah menggerutu." ucap Jisoo dengan tersenyum, tentu saja –karena senyumnya sudah seperti permanen saja-.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau buku-buku ini tak akan terbang dengan sendirinya menuju meja guru, seperti yang dikatakan Junghan tadi pagi?", tanya Jun dengan sewot, dia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang buruk sepertinya.

"Tidak juga", jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu?", kemudian Jun menatapnya bingung.

"Karena kalau kau marah begitu wajahmu jadi semakin cantik. Apa kau ingin panggeranmu ini terjatuh karena terlalu terpesona oleh mu Princes Moon?", Jisoo balas menatapnya dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

BLUSH

"Ck, k-kau masih bisa-bisa nya menggodaku disaat seperti ini", dengan wajah memerah Jun mempercepat langkahnya, berharap Jisoo tak melihatnya.

Dan Jisoo tertawa, baginya itu sangat lucu ketika seseorang yang kau goda berhasil merona.

Siapapun yang dipuji oleh Jisoo (ditambah senyuman menawan) seperti itu, tentu saja akan senang. Meskipun terasa sedikit memalukan. Dan Jun tak ingin mengakuinya.

 **.**

Perempuan berseragam laki-laki (memakai celana), yang sudah dikenal bernama Junghan, sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Percayalah dia bukan anak rajin yang suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Dia terpaksa melakukannya, karena…yah dia lupa membawa buku pelajaran dan dia mendapatkan hukuman untuk membuat rangkuman materi di kertas kosong (saat itu Junghan berpikir untuk ikut membolos juga seperti Seungcheol).

"Huft, masih ada 5 bab lagi. Dan waktu istirahat akan segera selesai, aku pasti kelaparan nanti dikelas", gumamnya, cemberut –dia tak sedang beraegyeo-.

Junghan menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari sesuatu agar dirinya tak terlalu bosan.

Dan Junghan melihat seseorang sedang berusaha menggapai buku yang ada di rak paling atas. Junghan terkikik ketika matanya melihat kalau kaki orang itu sudah berjinjit. Apa dia sependek itu? (Junghan itu baik, jadi dia berniat membantu).

"Nah, kalau kau kesulitan seharusnya kau meminta bantuan Jihoon", Junghan membawakan buku yang sejak tadi orang itu (ternyata Jihoon) berusaha ambil.

Jihoon melihat orang yang membantunya, kemudian…

BLUSH…eh?

"T-terimakasih Junghan sunbae. A-aku permisi dulu", Jihoon berkata seperti mencicit, bahkan Junghan tak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai dia tersipu? Ah, benar juga aku lupa kalau aku sedang mengenakan topi milik Jisoo dan menggulung rambutku", Junghan menepuk jidatnya ketika tangan kananya menyentuh benda yang dipakai di kepalanya.

"Tapi, apa aku memang terlihat sangat tampan? Kurasa benar. Karena tingkat ketampanan yang dapat membuat Jihoon merona seperti tadi itu cukup tinggi. Berarti aku memang sedang tampan sekarang…", gumamnya tanpa berhenti mengagumi bahwa dirinya tampan.

Ck ck ck, hanya perempuan semacam Junghan yang akan senang jika disebut tampan.

 **.**

Jihoon terus menerus mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah, siapa kira dia akan memerah hanya karena orang semacam Junghan. Ck, dia mulai gila sepertinya.

"Yakk! Lee Jihoon berhentilah. Kau memalukan, sungguh. Tadi itu Junghan sunbae, dia perempuan, bagaimana bisa kau memerah eoh? Sepertinya aku harus menghindari orang tampan", Jihoon menggerutu dengan sesekali memukul kepalanya.

Jihoon itu punya suatu penyakit (Kata Jihoon sendiri). Jika dia melihat orang yang sangat tampan -menurutnya- wajahnya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bahkan ketika hanya membayangkan wajah-wajah tampan saja wajahnya akan langsung melepuh –eh, maksudnya mendidih…? Yang benar, wajahnya akan memerah terbakar.

Sebenarnya saat ini Jihoon berada di koridor sekolah, dia berniat menuju kelasnya. Dan tentu saja disekitarnya terdapat orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan dirinya terlihat seperti sedang mengamuk. Mengamuk dengan wajah memerah? Ouh, Jihoon terlihat seperti seekor harimau mungil yang sedang marah.

Karena terlalu pokus pada gerutuannya, Jihoon tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia merasa terlalu cepat sampai di kelasnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya?", tanya Minghao (yang pertama kali menyadari Jihoon sedang berjalan kearah mereka).

"Yah, dan dengan menyebalkannya buku ini terletak pada rak paling atas".

Mingyu mengambil buku yang dibawa Jihoon. Dia membuka satu persatu tiap halamannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

Mereka (Jihoon dan Minghao) yang melihatnya meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?", tanya Mingyu dengan wajah polos yang dinginnya…?

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin buku itu? Dan kenapa bukan kau saja –yang jelas tinggi sekali- untuk meminjamnya dari perpustakaan?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah kesal.

"Lain kali saja aku jelaskan".

Dan Jihoon juga Minghao hanya menunjukan raut wajah kesal dan lelah. Sepertinya Mingyu punya banyak rahasia.

 **.**

Seseorang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum berseri-seri –bukan malaikat-, dia terlihat seperti baru saja mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan.

Masih dengan senyum anehnya dia duduk dibangkunya (sebelah Jisoo).

"Kau membolos sampai jam pelajaran keenam Cheol", perkataan pertama yang diucapkan Jun ketika melihatnya.

"Hihihi aku tak peduli. Lagi pula aku baru saja mendapat keberuntungan, hahaha", dengan tertawa bahagia.

Jisoo menghentikan kegiatan dari acara menulis catatan dibukunya.

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya tertidur di gudang kemudian ter…"

"HUAAAA!"

Seungcheol menghentikan ceritanya ketika melihat perempuan jadi-jadian –uhuk maaf (Junghan) berlari menuju bangku mereka.

"Kenapa kau berlari dan berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Jun.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin."

Dan Jun hanya menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Kau menghentikan acara berceritaku," Seungcheol menunjukan ekspresi cemberut yang sangat menjijikannya.

"Memangnya kau sedang ingin menceritakan soal apa?"

Junghan merasa tertarik dan duduk disebelah Jun dengan membalikan kursinya.

 _"_ _SEONSAENGNIM DATANG!"_

"Sepertinya lain kali saja."

'Sepertinya memang belum waktunya untuku menceritakan hal ini pada mereka'

 **.**

TENG TENG TENG (bel pulang)

Tentu saja bagi mereka (murid murid) bel pulang adalah malaikat penyelamat –semacam itu-. Dan mereka akan berlarian untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan –semacam kelas-, hehe…?

Salah satunya, perempuan yang tinggi menjulang itu, tentu Mingyu.

"Jihoon-ah, Minghao-ah aku pulang duluan," pamitnya pada Jihoon dan Minghao.

"Terkadang aku penasaran kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru untuk pulang pada hari-hari tertentu," ucapan Jihoon diangguki Minghao, yang juga melihat Mingyu dengan bingung.

Dia berlari menuju halte bus. Mingyu melihat jam nya, dia mulai terlihat gelisah. Ketika bus yang akan mengantar ke tujuannya tiba, dia segera berlari masuk.

"Huft, aku harap aku tak akan datang terlambat."

Dia berkali-kali melihat jam nya, dan melihat keluar. Terus menerus dengan wajah gelisah –entah kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang satu sekolah dengannya yang berada di bus itu-.

Dan akhirnya Mingyu turun dipemberhentian terakhir. Dia berhenti disebuah taman, kemudian berlari menuju toilet umum yang ada disana.

"Aku harus cepat, aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit lagi."

Dia segera menggati seragam sekolahnya, kemudian menutupi pakaian gantinya dengan jaket yang juga dibekalnya dalam tas sekolahnya. Mau kemana kau Kim Mingyu?

 **.**

"Jisooie, biarlah aku ikut menumpang di mobilmu."

Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya menyerngit kegelian. Sungguh panggilan yang menjijikan.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa kendaraan sendiri Cheolie?" Jisoo kegelian sendiri.

"Aku lupa."

"Kau yang lupa kenapa harus Jisoo yang repot?"

Junghan yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka ikut bicara.

"Aku yakin kau berangkat dengan Bus, kenapa pulangnya tidak dengan Bus juga?" Jun tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menyudutkan Seungcheol sepertinya.

Seungcheol menunjukan wajah cemberutnya lagi –yang tak cocok itu-. Dia bahkan menunjukan puppy eyes nya pada Jisoo.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hanya saja kau jangan berulah nanti!"

Seungcheol menunjukan senyum kemenangan, karena dirinya tak perlu pulang dengan bus, hahaha…?

"Apa aku juga boleh? Hari ini jemputanku akan dipakai oleh eomma dulu. Boleh yah."

Sekarang Seungcheol yang mencibir, kenapa Jun ikut-ikutan segala? Menganggu saja…eh?

"Baiklah. Dan kau Junghan? Apa kau juga ingin ikut?"

"Tidak! Aku mem- ah benar juga aku berangkat sekolah naik bus, aku lupa motorku masih dibengkel. Jadi, bolehklah aku ikut juga?"

Dengan sangat terpaksanya, Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. Membolehkan teman-temannya untuk diantarkan olehnya.

 **.**

Soonyoung dan Seokmin berjalan berbarengan menuju parkiran. Namun, dua orang perempuan yang sedang duduk di dekat sana menarik perhatian mereka.

"Seokmin, bagaimana kalau kau wawancarai mereka dulu mengenai Mingyu," Soonyoung menunjuk kedua orang perempuan itu (Jihoon dan Minghao).

"Kau benar juga, kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya? Ah, seharusnya kita mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikutan juga."

"Dia bilang kan ada urusan. Nanti saja kita beri tahu informasi mengenai hari ini."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jihoon dan Minghao sedang memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Jihoon lihat."

Jihoon menolehkan pandangan pada orang yang ditunjuk Minghao.

"Apa?" ah Minghao lupa Jihoon sedang melepas kacamatanya –Jihoon sedang membersihkannya-.

"Pakai dulu kacamatamu."

Jihoon menuruti yang dikatakan Minghao dengan segera –sedang baik sepertinya-. Dia memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Lihat itu! Seokmin dan Soonyoung."

BLUSH

Oh tidak, penyakitnya datang lagi…?

"Siapa orang yang sangat tampan sampai kau begitu? Apa Seokmin? Atau Soonyoung?"

"Itu Soonyoung, Seokmin tidak. Dia itu tidak tampan menurutku."

Minghao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Padahal menurut Minghao Seokmin itu cukup tampan…eh?

Dan kedua orang lelaki yang sedang mereka obrolkan datang mendekati mereka…?

BLUSH

"Ck, kenapa mereka malah kemari?" tuh kan.

Mereka (Soonyoung dan Seokmin) berhenti didepanya.

"Kalian dekat dengan Mingyu kan?"

Eh? Kenapa harus kalimat yang seperti itu yang pertama kali Soonyoung katakan?

"Kau sama sekali tak tahu tatakrama dihadapan perempuan ternyata, ck ck. Maaf, aku dan Soonyoung ingin tahu sedikit mengenai Mingyu. Bolehkah?"

"Mingyu?" Jihoon dan Minghao saling berpandangan -bingung-.

"Kalian suka Mingyu?" tanya Minghao, karena Jihoon sedang terdiam, kenapa? Entahlah.

"Aku suka, tapi Seokmin lebih dari suka. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik aku ingin membantunya."

Entah mengapa Jihoon merasa lega mendengar perkataan Soonyoung…eh? Apa Jihoon sudah ketahuan?

 **.**

Seungkwan sedang berjalan. Dia benar-benar berjalan kaki dari sekolah sampai rumahnya. Lagi pula rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, kurang lebih 10 menit mungkin?

Bisa dibilang dia cukup sering melakukannya, luamayan ber olahraga -katanya-.

"Ooooh~ oooh~ ooh~," -anggap dia sedang bernyanyi- Seungkwan mengenakan earphone-nya.

Seungkwan itu memiliki suara yang bagus, jangan meremehkannya. Dia bisa mencapai nada yang sangat tinggi. Dan suaranya cukup diakui untuk membacakan pengumuman dan pengganti speaker yang rusak…?

Dan kebiasaanya ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seperti ini, matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk menengok kesana kemari. Dan acara olahraganya akan sedikit tertahan ketika dia menemukan makanan yang menarik perhatian.

"Ahjussi! Aku pesan satu bungkus."

"Ahjumma, buatkan aku dua."

"Eommonim aku ingin tiga."

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sehingga akhirnya ketika dia sampai dirumah. Dengan tangan yang membawa begitu banyak kresek makanan dan minuman –disana ibunya lebih berharap agar Seungkwan pulang naik bus-.

 **.**

Wonwoo telah bersiap dengan pakaian yang terbilang cukup untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan –dia bahkan memakai parfum-.

Dia segera pergi dari rumahnya menaiki motor kesayangan miliknya. Dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Haha, hari ini aku akan terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelum-sebelum nya," ucapnya ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca spion (sedang lampu merah).

Wonwoo menggerakan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya 17 menit kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah kafe.

Dia memarkirkan motornya, kemudian kembali memuji betap tampan dirinya –dia benar benar narsis-

"Ayo semangat Jeon Wonwoo! Kau harus melakukannya!"

Kemudian Wonwoo masuk kedalam kafe.

KLANG (suara lonceng diatas pintu)

"Selamat datang kembali tuan. Sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe kami. Aku sudah cukup sering melihat anda datang kemari."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkatan sang pelayan yang selalu ada didepan pintu. Terkadang Wonwoo berpikir, apa dia tak lelah selalu berdiri seperti itu?

Dia (Wonwoo) duduk disalah satu meja yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Dan seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin has nya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku disini."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali itu tak ada di menu tuan," sang pelayan mencoba menahan kesal.

"Tapi itu pesanan ku. Jadi bagaimana…Kim Mingyu?"

Percayalah Mingyu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya karena pelanggan yang satu ini memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _~Love Is…?~_**

 **Hollaa... aku kembali update^^**

 **Aku ingin langsung menjawab reviewan saja. _anonymost_ , tebak-tebakanmu keren memberiku inspirasi, jadi terus berimajinasinya ya, soal tanggung jawab aku rasa aku ga berbuat salah, haha. _Fujoshimulfan_ , sepertinya aku suka main tebak-tebakan k k k, ayo tebak end pair nya siapa?. _ MyNameX_, aku suka dengan ceritamu, aku tahu imajinasiku memang terlalu tinggi ^^ aku hanya suka sesuatu yang beda, mengenai Mingyu yang tinggi... sebenernya aku bikin ff dengan bayangin tinggi Mingyu dibawah Seungcheol (itu tergantungkan?), aku juga anti uke!Soonyoung kita samaan(?), semoga kamu suka sama cerita antimainstream ku ini^^. _ul_ , SeokSol sama GyuSeok aku nge ship mereka juga! Aku usahain ada moment mereka pasti.**

 **Aku senang sekarang sudah bisa update lagi. Semoga para reader-nim tak lupa ceritanya, hehe.**

 **Annyeong~**

 ** _KwonKim17 present~_**


End file.
